Hokkai no Arawashi vs Kamen Rider
by Anko Matsuyama Shirayuki
Summary: Siapa sangka kalo pemain sepakbola seperti Hikaru Matsuyama harus bertarung melawan Kamen Rider?


Hokkai no Arawashi vs Kamen Rider Tegal

by Shirayuki Misaki

_Long long ago, _Hikaru Matsuyama tengah menemani pacarnya, Yoshiko Fujisawa ke perpustakaan di kota Furano. Mendadak ada seseorang yang menghadang mereka.

"Heerrrrmmmm..............." geram orang itu. Setelah membuat Matsuyama sedikit bergidik, dia segera pergi. Matsuyama yang penasaran langsung mengejar orang aneh itu.

"Matsuyama-kun!!!" seru Yoshiko histeris.

Saat dikejar, orang aneh itu memegang sebuah _rider belt_ yang biasa dipakai di film Kamen Rider, sebuah _tokusatsu _ terkenal dari jaman dulu kala.

"Henshin.....!" seru orang itu. Segera saja dia menjadi pahlawan berbaju ala Power Rangers itu.

Matsuyama tidak mau kalah darinya yang bisa berubah. Hanya bermodal _hachimaki _alias ikat kepala, dia mulai menantang Kamen Rider yang 'abal-abal'.

"Obat datang sakit hilang............." cetus Matsuyama sambil bergaya bak pahlawan yang sudah menang bertarung. Di saat itu juga, muncul Yoshiko yang kecapaian mengejar Matsuyama.

"Matsuyama-kun, tidak usah............" cetus Yoshiko sambil terengah-engah.

"Ayo kemari.........." kata Matsuyama sambil menggerakan jemarinya. Itu tandanya dia menantang orang itu.

"Lha inyong boten siap iki. Sampeyan bae dah......." kata Kamen Rider itu dengan logat tegal medok yang jelas-jelas membuat Matsuyama bingung. Namun Matsuyama tidak peduli.

"Kamu saja............"

"Sampeyan bae lah.............."

"Nggak ah! Kamu dulu!!" cetus Matsuyama lagi dengan gerakan tangan yang sama.

"Boten siap......."

"Aku jadi pegel nih............." Matsuyama tetap mengulang cara tadi.

"Lha kok iki kayak wong ngemis??" tanya Kamen Rider itu bingung.

"Idih gimana sih!?" cetus Matsuyama kesal. "Kesal!! Kamu ini tadi bikin aku sama pacarku kaget. Tau gak?"

"Hah, jangan ngomong dhewe ya! Nanti sampeyan tak pecut! Ctteeeeerrr! Ojo ngibrit yo!!" kata Kamen Rider itu sambil memainkan pecutan di tangannya.

"Kagak bakal inyong ngibrit.........., eh salah kok ngikut kamu? Heuh, mau gak?" tanya Matsuyama sambil mengoreksi kalimatnya tadi.

"Yo wes! Ayo gelut! Ctteeeer!!"

"Maju terus pantang telat!!" Matsuyama ikut menyerang Kamen Rider itu dengan sebuah tongkat kasti yang kebetulan ada disitu.

"Jurus pukulan elang!!!" seru Matsuyama kencang. Saat tongkat itu mengenai sasaran, Matsuyama sudah 'tidak punya hati' lagi untuk menyerang orang itu.

"Yeaaah, tak pecut lho!!" balas Kamen Rider itu. Namun Matsuyama sudah keburu menyerang orang itu.

"Hehehehehe, tarik jabrik cuy.............." balas Matsuyama sambil menunjukkan 'senyuman jahil' miliknya. Tongkat itu seakan-akan sudah liar dari tangan Matsuyama.

"Woalah..........." Kamen Rider itu mulai menyerah, sedangkan Matsuyama masih tersenyum jahil sambil berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

"Hehehehehe.............."

"Matsuyama-kun, hati-hati lho!!" seru Yoshiko dari jauh.

"_Yes, I am! _Yeah, hehehehehe......." jawab Matsuyama gokil. "Nah ini dia, jurus maut punyaku!!!"

Saat Matsuyama mengayunkan sebuah pukulan, Kamen Rider itu bangkit namun berlutut.

"Ampun mas!"

"_Ikeeeeee!!"_

Kamen Rider itu malah kabur. Matsuyama tidak merasa kesal, justru dia malah menikmati. Bahkan dia melakukan peregangan.

"Haaaaaaaa, setelah berkelahi, peregangan dulu ah!!" kata Matsuyama. "Hem, enak banget. Wuih, segar........."

Saat Matsuyama sedang menikmati, tiba-tiba Matsuyama dikejutkan oleh Yoshiko dari belakang.

"Matsuyama-kun! Bagaimana sih? Katanya mau antar aku ke perpustakaan!?"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa! Memangnya sudah jam berapa?" tanya Matsuyama sambil melepas _hachimaki _itu.

"Jam 4 sore."

"Wah, sudah telat!!!" Matsuyama buru-buru berlari meninggalkan Yoshiko sendirian.

"Eh Matsuyama-kun!! Tungguuuuuuuuu!!!!"

Akhirnya Matsuyama dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Yoshiko karena telat mengembalikan buku perpustakaan.

Hokkai no Arawashi vs Kamen Rider Tegal – owari –

**Note: **Ah, ini menggabungkan nuansa Indonesia dan Jepang. Tapi Kamen Rider yang satu ini gak disebutin jenis Kamen Rider yang mana. Kan ceritanya Kamen Rider palsu gitu ^^


End file.
